Fineasz i Ferb
Fineasz i Ferb to serial należący do Disney Channel Original Series. Premiera serialu miała miejsce 17 sierpnia 2007 na kanale Disney Channel w USA,a od 5 października 2007 roku na kanale Disney Channel w Polsce oraz 11 kwietnia 2009 roku na Jetix,który został zmieniony na Disney XD we wrześniu 2009 roku. Opowiada on o dwóch przyrodnich braciach pragnących ciekawie spędzić okres letnich wakacji. Wykorzystują w tym celu, nieprzeciętną jak na swój wiek, wiedzę i umiejętności konstruktorskie, codziennie realizując inny projekt. Serial nasycony jest akcją, za sprawą siostry Fretki, utrudniającej chłopcom pracę oraz Pepe Pana Dziobaka, który na co dzień udając bezmyślnego ssaka i maskotkę braci, na czas tajnej misji zamienia się w Agenta P, walczącego z szalonym naukowcem Heinzem Dundersztycem. W efekcie równolegle następujących wydarzeń, wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba znikają zanim Fretka zdąży ich zdemaskować przed mamą, Lindą. Twórcy serialu Dan Povenmire i Jeff „Swampy” Marsh pracowali wspólnie nad produkcją programu Nickelodeon, Rocko i jego świat. Pomysł powstania Fineasza i Ferba powstał, gdy będąc w restauracji Dan Povenmire zaczął tworzyć zarys chłopca z głową w kształcie trójkąta – szkic tytułowego Fineasza. Povenmire i Marsh wspólnie opracowywali koncepcję serialu przez 16 lat, zanim rozpoczęto jego emisję na kanale Disney Channel. Bajka ta również jest transmitowana na kanale Disney XD. Serial znany jest również z licznych utworów muzycznych, które pojawiają się niemal we wszystkich odcinkach, począwszy od odcinka „Jednostrzałowiec”. Menadżerom Disneya spodobała się piosenka Gitchee, Gitchee Goo i zażądali oni, aby piosenki pojawiały się w każdym odcinku . Twórcy serialu piszą i nagrywają je w różnej liczbie i tempie muzycznym, w zależności od sposobu wykorzystania . Muzyka z serialu doczekała się czterech nominacji do nagród Emmy: w 2008 za piosenkę tytułową i Nie czuję rytmu z odcinka „Stary, będziemy mieć reaktywację” oraz w 2010 za piosenkę Wróć do nas, Pepe z odcinka „O, tu jesteś Pepe” oraz jedną za jej partyturę. Serial zdobył także wielu wielbicieli wśród dorosłej widowni Do znanych dorosłych, uważających się za fanów Fineasza i Ferba należą m.in. Bob Eubanks, Anthony LaPaglia, Ben Stiller, Chaka Khan oraz Jake Gyllenhaal. Zob. . Fabuła Serial opowiada o przygodach przyrodnich braci, Fineasza Flynna i Ferba Fletchera, mieszkających w mieście Danville znajdującym się na obszarze trzech stanów. Ich starsza siostra Fretka Gertruda Flynn obsesyjnie stara się ich „przyłapać” na tworzeniu wynalazków i realizowaniu pomysłów, zwykle dzwoniąc do mamy i zawiadamiając ją o wyczynach chłopców. W tym czasie domowy dziobak Fineasza i Ferba o imieniu Pepe pracuje dla rządowej agencji zwanej O.W.C.A. (ang. Organization Without a Cool Acronym - „Organizacja bez fajnego skrótu”), dla której pracują tylko zwierzęta. Wrogiem Pepe Pana Dziobaka jest szalony doktor Dundersztyc, pragnący zapanować nad obszarem trzech stanów. Znaczna część serialowego humoru opiera się na powiedzonkach, które występują w każdym odcinku, niekiedy zmieniając nieco formę (ang. recurring jokes). Na przykład, gdy dostawca pyta Fineasza, czy nie jest za młody na wykonywanie swoich wielkich idei, chłopiec odpowiada „Tak, tak jestem”. Innym przypadkiem powiedzonka jest pytanie „Hej, gdzie jest Pepe?” zadawane zwykle przez Fineasza, zanim chłopcy przystąpią do wykonywania swoich pomysłów. Z kolei konfrontacja pomiędzy Dundersztycem a Pepe Panem Dziobakiem zwykle powoduje, że wielka idea Fineasza i Ferba znika, zanim Fretka zdąży pokazać ją mamie. Pojawiającym się często gagiem jest także inwestor i jego żona, która pyta go „Czy ty myślałeś, że (pewna rzecz) spadnie ci prosto z nieba?” i w tym momencie rzecz wymieniona w pytaniu spada z nieba. Z humorem w serialu związane są również zdania wypowiadane zawsze przez określone postaci, np. „A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku!” wypowiadane przez doktora Dundersztyca oraz „Cześć Fineasz, co robicie?”, pytanie, które zwykle zadaje chłopcom ich przyjaciółka Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. Odwrót od formuły nastąpił w drugiej serii, akcja odcinków, którego często była zawiązywana w sposób nieco bardziej skomplikowany. W mniejszym stopniu dotknęło to wątku walki Pepe z Dundersztycem. Niektóre aspekty humoru skierowane są dla osób dorosłych, w tym częste odniesienia do kultury masowej. Twórca serialu, Dan Povenmire określił serial jako kombinację produkcji Family Guy i SpongeBob Kanciastoporty. Współtwórca Fineasza i Ferba, Jeff „Swampy” Marsh powiedział, że serial nie został stworzony tylko dla dzieci, ale po prostu nie wyklucza ich jako odbiorców. Postacie Główni bohaterowie serialu żyją w rodzinie mieszanej, gdyż twórcy uznali ten model rodziny za rzadko używany w programach dla dzieci i chcieli odzwierciedlić wychowanie jednego z twórców, Jeffa Marsha. Według Marsha „nie ma to znaczenia dla życia dzieci. Żyją one w wielkiej, mieszanej rodzinie i to jedyne co musimy wiedzieć”. Wybór dziobaka jako zwierzęcia domowego chłopców również był inspirowany dotychczasowym niewykorzystaniem przez media, jak również ze względu na jego efektowny wygląd. Dziobak daje również chłopcom więcej wolności, aby „wykonać wyznaczone zadania”, gdyż „mało kto wie coś o nich”. Marsh nazwał serialowe postaci „fajnymi, nerwowymi i sprytnymi, jednak nie podłymi”. Według Povenmire'a, dyrektor animacji Rob Hughes zgodził się z tą opinią: „We wszystkich innych programach każda postać jest osłem albo głupcem, ale w tej produkcji nie ma osłów ani głupców”. Postacie pierwszoplanowe Fineasz Flynn - dwunastoletni , tytułowy bohater. Stara się on wraz ze swoim bratem - Ferbem - każdy dzień wakacji zamienić w niezwykły za sprawą machin, które konstruuje wykorzystując swój geniusz. Razem z bratem mieszkają z matką Lindą, ojcem Lawrence'em i siostrą Fretką. Ferb Fletcher - dwunastoletni brat Fineasza. Jest geniuszem techniki, brytyjskiego pochodzenia. Mieszka razem z bratem Fineaszem, siostrą Fretką, mamą Lindą i tatą Lawrence'em. Jest zwany przez swoich przyjaciół " człowiekiem czynu ". I chociaż to on buduje większość machin, Fineasz zgarnia większość oklasków. Fretka Gertruda Flynn - próbuje przyłapać swoich młodszych braci na konstruowaniu czegoś, czego ona im zakazuje, jednak nim przyjedzie ich mama, wszystko co zbudują - znika. Szesnastolatka , szaleje za siedemnastoletnim Jeremiaszem. Potrafi godzinami rozmawiać przez telefon ze swoją przyjaciółką, Stefą. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro - dwunastoletnia sąsiadka i przyjaciółka Fineasza Flynna i Ferba Fletchera. Jest liderką zastępu Ogników. Często pracuje jako wolontariuszka w projektach podczas letniego okresu. Podkochuje się w Fineaszu. Pepe Pan Dziobak - zwierzątko domowe Fineasza i Ferba, z pozoru niezbyt inteligenty dziobak. Pracuje jako tajny agent dla O.B.F.S., czyli Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu jako Agent P. Jego baza mieści się pod domem właścicieli i dostaje się tam za pomocą różnych ukrytych wejść. Jego szefem jest Major Monogram od którego dostaje misje. Jego wrogiem jest dr. Heinz Dundersztyc, który swoimi złymi poczynaniami chce zdobyć władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów. Heinz Dundersztyc (Doofenshmirtz) - czterdziestoletni zły naukowiec pochodzący z Niemiec. Wychowywał się w Gimmelshtump, gdzie rodzice zmuszali go do robienia za ogrodowego krasnala. Wyrzekli się go, gdy nie chciał okazać swojego męstwa, skacząc z wysokiej drabiny do basenu. To dzięki niemu, a właściwie dzięki jego nieudanym wynalazkom, machiny Fineasza i Ferba w niewytłumaczalny sposób znikają. Jego wrogiem jest Pepe Pan Dziobak, któremu zawsze udaje się zniszczyć jego niecne plany. Mimo nienawiści pomiędzy sobą, Dundersztyc uważa Agenta P za swojego przyjaciela, a nawet członka rodziny, chociaż nie mówi o tym otwarcie. Jest rozwiedziony z Charlene, która płaci mu alimenty. Mają córkę, Vanessę. Baljeet Tjinder - dziesięcioletni przyjaciel Fineasza i Ferba. Pochodzi z Indii. Jest miły i grzeczny oraz bardzo dobrze się uczy. Często pomaga chłopcom w tworzeniu wynalazków. Jest ciągle dręczony przez Buforda. Buford Van Stomm - trzynastoletni łobuz lubiący męczyc słabszych, w szczególności Baljeeta. Często towarzyszy Fineaszowi i Ferbowi w tworzeniu wynalazków. Mimo że jest łobuzem, ma dobre serce. Postacie drugoplanowe Linda Flynn-Fletcher - matka Fineasza, Ferba i Fretki. W przeszłości była piosenkarką o przydomku "Lindana". Mimo starań Fretki nigdy nie udaje jej się zobaczyć wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba. Należy do klubu brydżowego. Lawrence Fletcher - ojciec Fineasza, Ferba i Fretki. Mąż Lindy. Pracuje jako historyk oraz sprzedawca antyków. Tak jak Ferb, jest pochodzenia brytyjskiego. Stefa Hirano - najlepsza przyjaciółka siostry Fineasza i Ferba. Uważa, że Fretka za bardzo histeryzuje, w kwestii przyłapania braci oraz kontaktów z Jeremiaszem. Jeremiasz Johnson - chłopak Fretki Flynn. Pracuje w barze z fast foodami. Jest głównym gitarzystą i wokalistą swojego zespołu, którego nazwy nie przetłumaczono na język polski. Ma siostrę Zuzię, której Fretka nie znosi ze wzajemnością. Irwin - fan Fineasz i Ferba. Ma album ze zdjęciami Fineasz, Ferba i wszystkich wynalazków chłopców. Ma starszego brata, który nie wierzy że Fineasz i Ferb potrafią zbudować co kolwiek. Vanessa Dundersztyc - córka Heinza i Charlene Dundersztyców. Po rozwodzie rodziców spędza weekendy raz u ojca, raz u matki. Można wywnioskować jednak, że większą opiekę sprawuje nad nią tata, gdyż eks-żona płaci Dundersztycowi alimenty. Jest to typowa, choć sarkastyczna nastolatka. Jest o rok starsza od Fretki (ma 17 lat), co widać po zachowaniu i figurze. Jest dobra. Podkochuje się w niej Ferb, brat Fineasza. Jej największym marzeniem jest własny samochód. Nie popiera złych zamiarów ojca i podobnie jak Fretka, próbuje przyłapać swojego ojca i udowodnić matce, że jest zły. W kilku pierwszych odcinkach z jej udziałem Dundersztyc przedstawia ją jako swoją asystentkę. Nie popiera jego czynów które sprawiają, że jest coraz bliższy zapanowania nad okręgiem trzech stanów, jednak w wielu mu pomaga. Jest gotką, tak jak jej przyjaciele i chłopak Johny. Niewiele obchodzi ją zdanie innych ludzi, jednak nienawidzi, gdy jej ojciec ośmiesza się przy znajomych. Roger Dundersztyc - młodszy brat Heinza Dunderszyca, Burmistrz Danville. Heinz z powodu zazdrości, chce go zniszczyć. Jest specjalistą od Dobrych Manier, Miłośnikiem Malarstwa oraz Mistrzem Kickbolu Major Monogram - przełożony Pepe Pana Dziobaka. Ma zrośnięte brwi. Jego asystentem jest Carl. Często go krytykuje co bardzo lubi robić. Bardzo kocha swoje wąsy. Jest szefem O.B.F.S.u czyli orgainzacji bez fajnego skrótu. Carl - asystent majora monograma. Nie ma zmysłu węchu. Epizodyczne Heek - kosmita, przyjaciel Fineasza i Ferba. Jego wrogiem jest Mich, który również jest kosmitą. Jest niezwykle uroczy o co Izabela jest zazdrosna. Jest strażnikiem kosmosu. Mich - wróg Heeka. Jest kosmicznym kłusownikiem, co oznacza że poluje na inne kosmiczne stworzenia i zamyka je w klatkach. Podobnie jak Heek jest bardzo uroczy, ale nie widać tego po nim ,ponieważ nosi specjalną zbroję dzięki której jest większy i silniejszy. Chce zostać najbardziej uroczym stworzeniem we wszechświecie. Pupu Pan Panda - agent O.B.F.S.u czyli Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu. Na początku jest rywalem Pepe Pana Dziobaka w zdobyciu wroga czyli Dundersztyca, później jednak zostaje jego przyjacielem. Muzyka Struktura serialu Fineasz i Ferb oparta jest na koncepcji stworzonej przez Povenmire'a i Marsha podczas tworzenia Rocko i jego świat, według której w każdym odcinku musi wystąpić „piosenka lub utwór muzyczny oraz duża akcja lub scena pościgu”. Obaj twórcy serialu mają muzykalną przeszłość – Dan Povenmire grał rock'n'roll w czasie nauki w college'u, zaś dziadkiem Jeffa Marsha był Les Brown, lider zespołu Band of Renown. Pierwotny scenariusz przygotowany dla Disneya obejmował piosenkę o Agencie P oraz Gitchee Gitchee Goo, znaną z odcinka „Jednostrzałowiec”. Menadżerom Disneya spodobały się przedstawione piosenki i poprosili twórców, aby pisali po jednej dla każdego odcinka. Piosenki z serialu sięgają do wielu gatunków muzycznych, począwszy od szesnastowiecznych madrygałów, po muzykę z przedstawień na Broadwayu. Każda z piosenek jest intensywnie tworzona w czasie produkcji odcinka: koncepcja, partytura i słowa są pisane dość szybko. Marsh i Povenmire potrafią wspólnie napisać utwór „o prawie wszystkim” w najwyżej godzinę. Po napisaniu piosenki, Povenmire i Marsh przekazują ją w ręce serialowego kompozytora Danny'ego Jacoba w piątek wieczór. W poniedziałek piosenka jest już w pełni przygotowana. Piosenka tytułowa, pierwotnie nazwana Today is Going to be a Great Day i śpiewana przez amerykański zespół Bowling for Soup, została w 2008 nominowana do nagród Emmy. Początkowo twórcy serialu napisali wolniejszy utwór, podobny do „klasycznych disneyowskich piosenek”, jednak zdecydowano się na przyśpieszenie utworu, aby zainteresować współczesne dzieci. Stworzono wówczas alternatywną, rockową wersję utworu, która znalazła się w ostatecznej wersji serialu. Emitowany w październiku 2009 (w Polsce 14 lutego 2010) specjalny odcinek drugiej serii serialu Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie, w pełni skupiał się na serialowej muzyce, pokazując 10 piosenek z pierwszej serii, które uzyskały najlepszy wynik w głosowaniu widzów. Jesienią 2011 roku został wydany polski odpowiednik ścieżki dźwiękowej z filmu Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st & 2nd Demensions pt. Fineasz i Ferb. Album zawiera 21 utworów z drugiej serii serialu oraz pełnometrażowego filmu z Fineaszem i Ferbem Podróż w Drugim Wymiarze. Odcinki Przypisy Zobacz też ar:فارس وفادي da:Phineas og Ferb en:Phineas and Ferb es:Phineas and Ferb fr:Phinéas et Ferb it:Phineas e Ferb ko:피니와 퍼브 nl:Phineas en Ferb pt-br:Phineas e Ferb ru:Финес и Ферб zh:飞哥与小佛 Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Disney Channel Original Series Kategoria:Disney XD Original Series